Tell Me A Story: Manfred Leaves Bloors
by Claire Violet Thorpe
Summary: A short story about when Manfred decided to leave Bloor's and find his mother.


To all readers of my fanfics: I present to you a story about when Manfred Bloor leaves Bloor's and goes searching for his mother, Dorothy De Vere.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story.

* * *

Manfred had had enough of being told what to do, of using his endowment to only hurt students, and to even helping Ezekiel with his own evil projects and experiments. Dr. Bloor was quite reasonable, but then again, he didn't care much for his son's own personal interests and Manfred had had enough.

So one stormy night, Manfred had just came out the office after having a bitter argument with Ezekiel. Once again, the argument was all about Billy Raven and whether or not he was heir to the Bloor fortune. Manfred began to understand why Billy was living among them and he hated the fact that Ezekiel caused the deaths of Billy's family; he didn't even like playing babysitter to the younger boy at all.

Anyway, he went into his room and packed his bags, intending to leave Bloor's forever. And just as he was heading out the door, Billy said, "Manfred, where are you going?"

"I'm getting out of here," said Manfred. "I don't know where I'm going. I just need to get outta here."

"Can I come with you?" Billy pleaded.

"No," said Manfred. "Go back to bed, Billy."

"Manfred," Billy began, but then Manfred was gone. Charlie overheard them and said, "He's gone, isn't he?"

"Yes," said Billy.

"Can't say I'm glad he's gone," said Charlie. He frowned.

"What are we going to do now?" said Billy. "If Dr. Bloor finds out that Manfred's gone..."

"He won't," said Charlie, "unless we follow Manfred."

They stuffed themselves into their raincoats and followed Manfred to the train station. They saw him buying a ticket to Paris, France. "But why would he go all the way to France?" Billy asked.

"I don't know," said Charlie. "We're going to have to follow him."

The train took off and Charlie and Billy hid in the luggage car. For the next few days, the boys spied on Manfred, secretly, of course. But when the train stopped in Paris, Charlie saw Manfred get into a taxi and the taxi took off.

"Billy!" he hissed. "We gotta follow that taxi!"

They grabbed bikes and followed the taxi until it stopped at an apartment building. Manfred got out and walked inside, with Charlie and Billy following him.

Presently, Manfred reached a door and he was about to knock when he looked behind him and saw Billy standing there. "Billy? Charlie?"

Both boys had an _oh God we've been busted_ look on their faces.

"You two are going to be in so much trouble that vampires will be tame compared to the punishment you will receive!" Manfred thundered as he looked at them.

"But Manfred," said Charlie. "Why did you leave Bloor's? Didn't you like it there?"

"I had enough of doing things for that stupid old man and not getting any credit for it," Manfred snapped. "And besides, why would he and dad care about me? Because they don't!"

Billy smirked a little but Charlie was shocked. Manfred then continued, "I envy you, Charlie Bone. You family seems to care about you the my family didn't."

"But what about your mother?" Charlie asked. "Did she care about you?"

"I think a better question is do you care about her?" Billy chimed in.

Manfred frowned. He had never actually given much consideration to that question. But Charlie and Billy were right. Did Manfred care about his mother?

Just then a woman's voice called out, "Manfred? Is that you?" Manfred turned around and saw his mother standing next to him. She was smiling, something she hadn't done in a long time.

"Come here, my son and give your mother a hug," said Dorothy. Billy and Charlie dropped their jaws. Dorothy was forgiving Manfred for breaking her fingers? That just wasn't right! Not where Ezekiel and Dr. Bloor were concerned.

Manfred sighed and gave his mother a hug. He seemed to be happier now that he had found her. He then turned his attention to Charlie and Billy and said, "And if you two breathe a word of this and my father and Ezekiel find out, I'll beat you two the next time we meet. You got that?"

"Yes, sir," the boys chorused.

"And another thing," said Manfred. They looked at him. "Don't call me sir, ok?"

Charlie and Billy nodded. Manfred truly had changed his ways the moment he saw his mother.

On the way back to the train station, Billy said, "There was nothing wrong with Manfred. He just needed his mother, that's all."

"And if we had figured that out earlier, then there would have been no need to be fighting with him all the time," said Charlie.

He then looked around, then both boys hid themselves in the luggage car. Charlie thought to himself I wonder if it's ok if I stayed with Naren for a while until this dies down.

Billy said, "Well, Dr. Bloor isn't going to be too happy when he finds out where Manfred went."

"You mean if he finds out," said Charlie. "He's not going to really care one way or the other."

Dr. Bloor, of course, was not happy to discover Manfred gone and Charlie and Billy gone along with him. But none of the other students cared. they were just glad to be rid of Manfred Bloor for a while.

But as for Charlie and Billy, they couldn't help but wonder if Manfred's decision to find his mother would lead to trouble for the both of them.

And that, my friends, is another story.

This story is now done.

* * *

So review and tell me what you think of it, ok?


End file.
